


love in the sky

by mulgogish



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, flight attendant!jungmo, this is a starlim event only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Jungmo doesn't know why, but he feels a different kind of pull when he first caught Yunseong's eyes. Or maybe, yeah, he's just thirsty for love. Whatever.





	love in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with some hwangmogu hehez  
enjoy!

Reach for the sky, they say. You can travel while you work, they say. What they don't know are the people that you encounter along the way. They don't know how hard it is to graduate just to get this degree, and be treated like trash once you start working. Maybe Jungmo didn't listen to his heart, but listened to what other people had told him. That he'll be a good flight attendant someday. Which is why he's here, currently assisting three old ladies to their business class seats.

It's alright getting assigned to the business class section, you don't deal with kids as often. In replacement, there are men who complain about anything, and a few annoying ladies who would do everything to ruin your job. Sure, there are nice passengers, it's just that Jungmo almost never encounter them. Just like now, one of the three old ladies are making him lift their luggages while asking if they could get an orange juice, a cup of water, and a cup of jasmine tea. Not like he isn't used to this.

  
"Let me help—" A voice interrupts his internal complaining from the side. Jungmo turns to see who it is, holding one of the ladies' bags in the air. "There we go." The guy grunts, and Jungmo failed to realized that he already placed the luggages on the rack.

"Uh, thank you...sir." Jungmo clears his throat, blinking rapidly as he found himself staring at the passenger.

"No worries," The guy looks at his name tag and smiles. "Jungmo."

Jungmo politely smiles back and bows, before walking back to the kitchen to prepare the old ladies' drinks.

  
"I saw that." Hyunbin whispers behind Jungmo, like the annoying prick that he is, when he finds Jungmo placing the beverages on top of the cart.

  
"And?" Jungmo starts, glaring at his friend before pushing the cart in his hands.

"I saw you blush~" There it goes again. Hyunbin likes teasing Jungmo, sure, it happens a lot. It's not like he's not used to this, but it's going to be a fourteen hour (or more, depends on traffic) long flight. Hyunbin chose the wrong time to tease him to a random passenger.

  
"Yeah, I hear you say that almost every time I encounter a helpful passenger." Jungmo hisses before completely exiting the kitchen.

  
As he push the cart towards the three ladies talking amongst themselves, Jungmo catches the eyes of the helpful guy from before. Said guy smiles endearingly, that, _okay,_ made Jungmo's heart do a flip or two. _It happens, it happens a lot._ Jungmo tells himself as he turns to the three and brought them their drinks. He was about to turn around the isle when helpful guy calls him. Jungmo, whose taught the basics of being a flight attendant, smiles politely.

"How may I help you, sir?"

  
"It's Yunseong."

"Pardon?"

Jungmo sees the guy visibly shake his head in mild panic. He stops himself from grinning at this guy's _cute_ actions.

"Oh, uh, my name. It's Yunseong." Helpful guy, Yunseong, tells him while scratching his left cheek in embarrassment. This Yunseong guy is endearing in every way, and Jungmo is trying his best not to crush on another passenger he knows he'll never meet again.

"Ah, yes. Sir Yunseong, how may I help you?" Jungmo asks again.

"A cup of coffee, please. Two sugar cubes. Thank you."

Jungmo bows and told him he'll be right back.

  
"Would you look at that. Jungmo has another crush." Chaewon coos when the night sky finally appeared and the three of them are replaced with Wonyoung, Suyun and Junho for an hour. They're currently squeezed inside the kitchen, cups of coffee in their hands, trying to stay awake for the remainder of the flight (which Jungmo doubts will help, honestly).

  
"It's not a crush." He retorts, sipping a bit of the hot coffee, scowling a bit because he forgot to blow before drinking.

  
"Yeah, that's what you said about the exchange student you came across last month, economy class. I still remember that, my friend." Hyunbin tells them, eyebrows raised knowingly at Jungmo. Ah, yes, the exchange student. Jungmo remembers him, but it was just a crush! They come and go, because let's face it, when you're a flight attendant you don't always remember who was in the flight with you. You have no time to memorize each faces in your mind.

"What's wrong with having a crush on a passenger?"

"You're right." Chaewon nods, finishing the last bit of her coffee before throwing the cup to the trashcan. "It's better that way. You wouldn't see them again, and the feelings will fade."

Hyunbin scoffs, turning to look at their friend. "Just tell Yujin you like her and go."

"Fuck you." Chaewon glares at younger before leaving the kitchen to rest for a bit. Hyunbin laughs as he tell her he's just joking.

  
A few moments later, it's already Jungmo's turn to check if everyone's ready for bed. He helps a girl, about his age, to fix her seat and turn it into a cozy bed to sleep. He gets the trash the couple asked him to throw into the trashcan. Jungmo smiles at them when they thanked him. As he was about to go back, he feels a hand grabbing his wrist. By instinct, Jungmo flinches and turns to look at the owner of it.

"H-Hey, Jungmo." Yunseong starts, smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you." He whispers, as most of the people are getting ready to sleep.

"No harm done, Sir Yunseong." Jungmo returns the smile. "What can I get you? Do you need any help with your bed?"

  
Yunseong waves his hand in front of his face. "No, no. I'm good. And don't call me sir, please."

"I believe I can't do that, sir."

Yunseong sighs, chuckling a little. Jungmo feels his heart wanting to get out of his chest. "Right. Uh, right. Can I get some bread?"

"What kind of bread?"

"J-Just any kind. Any kind will do."

Jungmo nods in understanding, "I will bring some, so you could pick which one you'd like. I will be right back, sir." He bows, leaving for a while to grab the cart full of snacks. He isn't sure but, he thinks he heard Yunseong curse under his breath. Weird.

  
Yunseong picks a castella, a classic one. Jungmo gives him the bread and asked Yunseong if he needs anything else. The other shakes his head and tells him everything is okay now, that he should also rest. The flight is still long as they came from New York to Seoul. Jungmo does need to rest if he wants to serve the passengers later with a smile. He greets Yunseong good night and turns to leave.

  
"Good night, Jungmo-ya," was the last thing Jungmo heard before he sped up to the back.

  
It continues, Yunseong's sweet greetings and cute actions towards Jungmo. Well, okay, Wonyoung said Yunseong is really sweet towards everyone. "I've seen it! He helped this lost girl to find her parents awhile ago. Plus, when I accidentally spilled the water on his shoe, he said it's alright."

  
"Maybe he's just being polite." Hyunbin tells them, forehead crinkling as he thinks it through.

"Yeah, maybe he secretly cursed at you when you left." Junho adds earning a slap in the arm.

"Maybe he likes you." Wonyoung interrupts, turning to Jungmo as she said those words. Jungmo, looks at her dead in the eyes and shakes his head.

"Not in a million years will a random passenger ever think of liking me."

Wonyoung shrugs, "Might be him. You know." Just when Jungmo was about to argue, Suyun appears from outside, asking for Jungmo.

"Why?" The older boy asks.

"Oh, there you are. Nothing, this guy called Yunseong asked if you're still on a break."

Hyunbin hums, patting Jungmo's back. "He likes you."

  
_ We will be arriving to Seoul in ten minutes._

Ah, Seoul. Jungmo hasn't heard that name in a few weeks. One would think it's not a big deal, but being assigned in an international flight for almost a year has made Jungmo miss Seoul a bit much. He's free for five days after this last flight, and he'll surely stroll around the city before he goes back to work and be away for who knows how long again.

  
"Excited?" Chaewon chirps, shoulders shaking in her own excitement as they let the passengers go down one by one. "I'll be visiting my cousins and hang out with my nephew. Ah, I can't wait."

  
"You won't be seeing Yujin in a while though, is that okay?" Jungmo jokes, earning a glare from the girl.

"Ugh, stop reminding me." Chaewon groans lightly. "What about you huh? Having mutual feelings for someone you possibly won't ever meet again."

  
Hyunbin snorts from beside her, "Stop reminding him, too."

"I don't mind." Jungmo shrugs, acting like everything's fine. And everything is kind of not alright. It's weird that Jungmo feels like he has to meet Yunseong in some way again. Maybe, it's because working in this field that requires flying outside of the country every time has made him lost his chance at love. He's been working as a flight attendant for three years now, and the only thing he'll do when on a break is to catch up with friends and family. There's really no time to meet new people, and no time to get to know them as deep as he wants to.

  
Jungmo doesn't know why, but he feels a different kind of pull when he first caught Yunseong's eyes. Or maybe, yeah, he's just thirsty for love. Whatever.

  
They got off the plane with their luggages strolling behind them. It's already autumn in Korea, the last time he recalls was the middle of summer. Jungmo breathes in the cool autumn air and smiles.

  
"Jungmo?"

  
Jungmo snaps his head to the _weirdly familiar_ voice. He blinks when he recognized who it's from. "Uh, Yunseong-ssi."

Yunseong walks closer, his bag clutched on his right hand. "No more sir?"

"I'm off duty."

Yunseong laughs, teeth visible and eyes closing in delight. Jungmo finds it cute, really cute. "Good. Are you free?"

Jungmo furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Today?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're tired. Maybe, tomorrow? If it's alright with you."

"What are you implying?" Jungmo asks calmly, but truly, his heart is doing the tumbling and backflipping again.

"Go on a date with me." Yunseong says all too sudden, that Jungmo almost chokes midair.

"Uh,"

"Or hang out, you know. Get to know each other. Not a date."

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Uh, I mean, " Jungmo internally curses, being so unused to these things. "I would like to? I want to? I'm sorry this feels new."

It's Yunseong's turn to look confused, eyebrows raised. "You've never been asked out?"

"In a while, yeah. Like at least two and a half years, I guess." Jungmo laughs, feeling bad for himself.

He hears Yunseong hum, and looks up to see him smiling. "Can I get your number?"

"Sure." Jungmo shuffles through his bag to grab his phone. They exchanged numbers, Jungmo naming Yunseong's contact as _helpful boy_ jokingly.

"What's mine?" Jungmo asks, peering over to Yunseong's phone. "Peach fairy. Why?"

"Because it's cute. You're cute."

  
That night, Jungmo wasn't able to sleep early as he was planning to. Yunseong wouldn't stop talking over the phone, and so was him. It was natural, it was free, and Jungmo doesn't know if it will last. But what he knows is that, it's an attempt at, _maybe,_ love.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
